Portable heating systems are desirable because they allow individuals to freely use appliances that are traditionally limited to use within the confines of a plug-in electrical source. Portable heating devices may include, for example, hair appliances (curling iron, hair dryer, etc.), clothing iron or steamer, heat massagers, body warmers, travel stove or hot plate, hot glue guns, food or beverage warmers, lanterns, etc. Generally, any energy-powered device that requires or would benefit from portability can be transitioned into a portable heating device using a portable energy source.
Portable energy sources include electrical and fuel energy sources. Portable electrical energy sources are typically battery-powered. While batteries are sufficient for certain devices, often batteries are not able to provide enough energy for maintaining the high temperatures necessitated by portable heating devices.